The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ruscus plant, botanically known as Ruscus aculeatus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Christmas Berry’.
The new cultivar is a chance seedling from an open-pollination of unknown selections of Ruscus aculeatus. The new Ruscus was discovered and selected as a single plant by the Inventor on Aug. 10, 2003 in a controlled environment in North Co., Dublin, Ireland.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ruscus by divisions since Aug. 10, 2003 in North Co., Dublin, Ireland, has shown that the unique features of this new Ruscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.